This proposal continues earlier work in developing finite-element models ofacceleration-induced head injury. In work supported by the PSC during the past year, we have demonstrated the importance and the feasibility of including the effect of the cerebrospinal fluid(CSF) dynamics on brain motion. This fluid-structure interaction effectively modulates the boundary conditions experienced by the brain. In the next phase of our project, we will add comprehensive features of the brain-skull system to our current brain-questions regarding head injury patterns. The role of the CSF in producing cavitation effects-related injuries will be investigated. We will include deformations suffered by the skull in our study. Elements with viscoelastic material characteristics will be developed, thereby allowing us to examine if shear strain profiles in the interior of the brain correlate with observed diffuse injuries. Finally the effect of membrane structures such as the falx and tentorium will be examined.